


Danse pour moi

by Kinns



Series: Pogmann'ce [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angry Paul, Antoine is in love, Antoine is thirsty, Antoine loves being a dick, Daddy Kink, Established Antoine Griezmann/Paul Pogba, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sort Of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: La véritable raison derrière la danse chelou d’Antoine.





	Danse pour moi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Je voulais faire un prompt, drabble je sais pas quoi de moins de 1000 mots, mais j'ai échoué et c'est pas ma faute, d'accord ? les mots viennent facilement sur eux !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

On dira ce qu’on veut mais Antoine est un médium. Il sait toujours à peu près où trouver Paul, l’humeur dans laquelle il est, comment lui changer les idées, ce qu’il pense simplement en regardant sa gestuelle, où taper pour le mettre à terre pendant les entraînements, son état d’esprit juste avec la façon dont il lui envoie des messages.

 

Par exemple, si Paul lui envoie « jss claqué » il veut dire : « j’en ai ras-le-cul de mon coach, je veux le claquer », à ne pas confondre avec « j’suis décalqué » qui veut dire qu’il va faire une sieste pour oublier qu’il n’aime pas être là où il est, légère nuance. C’est très subtil.

 

Quand Paul regarde dans le vide en déglutissant, en plein entraînement, c’est qu’il n’a aucune envie d’être là. Quand Paul regarde dans le vide en déglutissant, dans le self, c’est que la cuisine de sa mère lui manque.

 

Si Paul roule des yeux et s’éloigne avec un énorme soupir, il faut comprendre : « tu me casses les couilles, dégage avant que je te finisse la gueule à la batte ». Dans ces moment-là, il faut le laisser tranquille, vraiment. Mais si Paul roule des yeux et souffle avec un sourire en s’éloignant, il faut comprendre « t’as vraiment un humour de merde, heureusement que t’es mignon quand même ». Après, ce sourire est typiquement réservé à Antoine.

 

Très simplement, Antoine est médium ; ça ne concerne que Paul, il a un pouvoir très limité, d’accord ? Ce n’est pas sa faute si les autres n’ont aucun intérêt, punaise.

 

En rentrant de l’entraînement, Antoine sait au plus profond de lui que Paul est d’une humeur massacrante. C’est leur lien unique et spécial, en plus de sa capacité de médium, qui lui permet de le deviner (et la lecture à haute voix de Lucas concernant les autres membres de l’équipe de France dans les vestiaires, mais pff qui s’en soucie ?).

 

Le brun se laisse tomber sur son lit, bien décidé à s’évanouir, mais la seule pensée de son attaquant préféré à Man Utd suffit à le revigorer. Il sort donc son portable pour l’appeler. Mais hé, décalage horaire, donc Paul ne décroche pas. Bon… bah il va aller embêter Koke, tiens.

 

Embêter Koke, c’est facile ; pour Antoine en tout cas. En général, il commence par entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper et se laisse tomber face contre lit, à côté de lui, en grognant tout le long. Là normalement, Koke est déjà blasé parce qu’il sait pourquoi le petit Français s’est invité et la partie la plus drôle débute. Antoine peut se montrer tellement patient quand il s’agit de faire sortir l’Espagnol de ses gonds. Après cinq minutes à soupirer à en sortir son âme, il lui lâche « Antoine, tu t’en vas maintenant » en hispanique, ce qui le fait rigoler.

 

Antoine lève la tête et commence à lui parler en français, car il sait que ne pas comprendre quand on s’adresse à lui l’agace et le frustre. Avec un sourire de crétin, il lui raconte sa perception de la journée, tout en se retenant de rire quand il voit le froncement de sourcils de Koke et son visage pincé. Vivement qu’il parle à Paul. Ce qui est le plus drôle, c’est que Koke _sait_ qu’il fait ça pour l’embêter et que répondre signifie entrer dans son jeu, alors il refuse de le faire ; mais c’est définitivement sa résistance qui l’amuse.

 

Traîner avec Koke est drôle de manière générale. Ce petit n’osera jamais le dégager parce qu’il est gentil quand même et qu’Antoine est plus grand (en âge, et en taille _évidemment_ , parce que un centimètre, ça ne compte pas !).

 

« Antoine, dégage » Vous voyez ? Koke n’osera jamais lui dire de dégager, ce serait vraiment malpoli. En voyant Lucas passer devant la chambre, il croit avoir de l’aide en criant « Hernandez, viens récupérer ton cousin ! ». Cousin parce qu’ils sont tous les deux français, c’est ridicule. Il aime bien quand Lucas entre sans lever la tête de son portable pour se laisser tomber à côté d’Antoine et n’absolument pas le sortir de là.

 

Honnêtement, même pendant le mondial Lucas n’avait aucune utilité quand on lui demandait de l’aide, Antoine est habitué. Comme Hernandez parle mieux espagnol que français, Antoine continue de raconter des conneries en français et dévisage Lucas à chaque fois qu’il lui répond comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il dit. C’est suffisant pour troubler Lucas qui doute alors de sa langue maternelle ; ça n’a pas de prix.

 

Il adore parler avec ces types et les faire tourner en bourrique. Pendant le mondial, il le faisait avec Paul, c’était encore plus drôle. Ils sont très crédules, c’est trop drôle de discuter avec eux.

 

_Pou… pouloulou…_

 

Antoine se redresse en entendant la sonnerie depuis sa chambre et court dès les premières notes pour aller répondre à son portable. C’est Paul !

 

Okay, on se la joue cool. Y a de trop grandes chances que Paul soit contrarié et même irrité, donc pas de débordement de joie.

 

-Pauuul !

 

Et merde, il s’est déjà grillé. Il a passé une bonne journée et il est de bonne humeur, évidemment qu’il a envie de sauter partout quand il entend la voix de son copain.

 

« _Yo Petit Prince, je viens tout juste de rentrer, l’entraînement a fini un peu tard._ » ce qui se traduit très facilement par « _Désolé de ne pas avoir pris ton appel directement, je suis content de te parler car Mourinho m’a retenu pour rien_. »  Vous voyez, c’est ça leur connexion.

 

Ou alors Antoine spécule.

 

-Pas de soucis, ça a été ?

« _Je déteste mon entraîneur putain_. » ce qu’il faut comprendre : Paul déteste son entraîneur putain.

 

Pogba commence à s’insurger et à cracher sur son coach qui a tout fait pour le ramener à Man Udt alors qu’il était très bien à la Juve. Après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre, Antoine s’installe tranquillement dans son lit, toute ouïe à son ton agacé et hargneux. Chaque insulte fait tressauter son cœur fragile, les grognements de colère le font fondre de l’intérieur, et chaque phrase qu’il prononce en anglais par réflexe réchauffe ses entrailles.

 

Antoine adore parler avec un Pogba en colère, ça le rend toujours toute chose (comprendre : imaginer les mains d’un Paul en colère sur lui le rend tout dur). Comme il aimerait être à ses côtés maintenant pour le faire évacuer toutes ses tensions ; et être allongé aussi c’est un bonus. Pendant le mondial, ils n’ont pas eu l’occasion de le faire quand il était de mauvaise humeur ; c’est vraiment du gâchis.

 

Il geint mentalement en se glissant sous ses draps ; encore deux mois avant qu’ils puissent se revoir…

 

« _Tu m’écoutes au moins ?_ »

-Oui, bien sûr, répond-il. T’as dit que tu voulais changer de club… ou un truc du genre… ?

 

Merde, il était trop concentré sur sa voix rauque, son regard méchant qu’il sait de braise, sa mâchoire qu’il imagine serrée, son aura destructrice et… et il a envie que Paul l’attrape par les hanches après l’avoir étalé sur une table.

 

« _Dis-moi que tu te branles pas._ »

-Pff, t’arrête de croire que je suis un mec facile ?

 

En vrai, il allait commencer à se caresser mais Paul l’a grillé plus vite que prévu.

 

-C’est quoi la musique que t’as mise en fond, encore ? J’aime bien.

 

Dès qu’il s’agace, est frustré ou veut tout détruire autour de lui, Paul met une musique d’ambiance joyeuse pour l’aider à faire passer sa mauvaise humeur et commence en général à jongler avec un ballon. En psychologie, Paul fait typiquement des choses qu’il a associées à la bonne humeur et la joie pour l’aider à retourner à cet état.

 

Enfin, Antoine n’a pas fait psychologie, il dit juste de la merde, ça sonnait bien. Ça a le mérite de détourner l’attention de Paul.

 

« _C’est Naza, tu sais, ‘Putain de merde’. Je l’aime bien, elle me détend._ »

-J’adorerais aussi que tu me détentes, mais peu importe. T’as regardé les vidéos best of coupe du monde ? Elles sont excellentes !

 

Antoine est devenu excellent à noyer le poisson avec Paul, peut-être qu’il ne devrait pas être fier d’une compétence pareille ?

 

« _Ouais, j’ai maté deux premières, j’avais pas vu que les autres étaient sorties._ » ce qu’il faut comprendre : viens on regarde en même temps, comme ça on aura l’impression d’être à côté. « _Et pense pas que je t’ai pas entendu._ »

 

Il n’est pas si bon apparemment. Antoine rigole, avant d’attraper son ordinateur portable et d’ouvrir une page internet, direction le best of de la coupe du monde.

 

Changer les idées de Paul, c’est facile. Une fois qu’il a vidé son sac, il attend simplement qu’on lui foute quelque chose entre les mains pour s’occuper. En temps normal, c’est le corps d’Antoine qu’il a entre les mains, mais avec la distance, il se contente de lui envoyer des vidéos sur lesquelles se concentrer pour oublier.

 

Pendant les minutes qui suivent, ils rigolent en regardant les différents extraits de leur vie filmée pendant la coupe, des entraînements aux repas, en passant par les moments dans les transports. Les souvenirs reviennent bien vite malgré qu’ils datent de deux mois, avec les émotions pour chaque moment et tout le reste.

 

« Haha, t’es con, Grizou ! » Se moque Paul quand il apparaît à l’écran de LemarTV. Cette scène le fait exploser de rire parce que c’était ridicule comme moment, sa voix ne ressemblait à rien et pourquoi Thomas avait cette foutue caméra, d’abord ?

 

Dans la partie 4, Antoine rigole en se voyant danser à la Carlton avec Paul sur une musique qui ne s’y prêtait absolument pas. Pendant cet entraînement, ils avaient failli faire sauter leur couverture, heureusement que Lucas est intervenu pour les calmer.

 

Quand il apparaît en faisant semblant de pleurer, il entend le rire communicatif de Paul de l’autre côté de la ligne. Il continue de se marrer en le voyant faire l’idiot avec le poteau. Presnel apparaît beaucoup à l’écran en train de danser et…

 

Merde, il vient d’avoir une idée. Il tape rapidement dans sa barre de recherche pour trouver la vidéo de quarante secondes qui va remonter le moral de son copain.

 

-Paul, regarde ce que je t’envoie.

« _Ouais, vas-y._ » puis son ricanement s’entend dès qu’il clique sur le lien d’Antoine : il s’agit d’eux deux avec Dembélé et Mendy en train de danser sur la musique de Naza. Il se marre à son tour parce qu’il se souvient avoir pensé que c’était une bonne idée de faire ça, alors qu’après coup, non pas du tout, c’est même bête (insérer un rire de groupie amoureuse).

 

Putain, il sait ce qu’il va faire la prochaine fois qu’il entre sur un terrain pour un match officiel.

 

-Paul, tu vas regarder mon match samedi contre le Rayo Vallecano, pas vrai ?

« _Oui, si tu veux…_ »

-Tu vas vraiment le regarder, depuis le début, hein ?

 

Mince, sa voix est trop plaintive, il s’est déjà vendu.

 

« _Petit prince, tu vas entrer en faisant cette danse pour moi ?_ »

 

Paul arrive à lire entre ses lignes, ses sous-titres et à travers lui comme personne.

 

-Oui. Oui, je vais le faire si tu me le demandes.

 

Antoine est fichu, il le sait. Son corps s’embrase en imaginant le regard de feu que doit avoir Paul à cet instant et sa pomme d’Adam qui remonte alors qu’il déglutit. Il adore sa vision.

 

« _Danse pour moi, mon petit prince._ »

 

Il a envie d’être à ses côtés maintenant, de s’agenouiller devant lui et d’avoir son autorisation pour faire ce qu’il souhaite. Sans aucun mal il s’imagine les larges mains de Paul caresser son visage avec patience et affection, gentilles pour se montrer brusques les minutes suivantes.

 

-Oui… oui.

« _Tu vas être un bon garçon pour moi, petit prince ?_ »

-Oui Daddy.

 

Pour Paul, Antoine pourrait même accepter de lâcher l’Atletico, mais ils n’en sont pas encore là.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'éhsitez pas à lâcher un petit commentaire ou un kudos! :)


End file.
